


Recovering

by Jathis



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-23
Packaged: 2018-07-16 17:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7277440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe was in an accident and Finn is worried about him. Rey helps him feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovering

"How is he doing?" Rey asked as she stepped into the medical bay. She stood beside the seated Finn, looking down at a sleeping Poe on the medical cot.

"He's on painkillers right now," Finn explained, "I'm not sure when he'll wake up. He's recovering. The crash was a bad one they said. He's lucky to be alive at all."

She nodded her head, looking over at Finn. "And how are you?" she gently asked. She raised an eyebrow as the other only shrugged. She reached down and rubbed his shoulder. "Finn?"

"I can't lose someone else," he said.

"Someone else?"

"I've lost Slip. I don't want to lose Poe too."

She nodded her head in understanding then. "He'll be okay. I can sense he's still got a lot of life still in him."

"You promise?"

"I promise."

Finn nodded at that, sighing a little in relief.


End file.
